Both paging systems and radiotelephone systems are widely used forms of communication. Recently, combinations of radiotelephones and paging devices have been developed.
The paging system is typically a one-way radio communication system. An individual wishing to contact someone with a paging device usually calls a central telephone number to access the central paging control. Then, the caller keys in the number assigned to the individual paging device they wish to reach. Once the paging device is accessed, the caller can either leave a voice message for the paged individual or key in the telephone number to be displayed on the paging device's display. Some systems may also allow both types of paging.
Paging devices typically consume less power than radiotelephones. First, a paging device only receives radio frequency (RF) signals, it does not transmit RF signals like a radiotelephone. Second, paging systems typically operate at lower RF than a radiotelephone system. The lower RF operation allows the paging device to employ more efficient receiver circuitry, thus, less power consumption.
Additionally, a paging system's service coverage area is typically broader than a radiotelephone system's coverage area. Due to the configuration of a paging system, a paging system's remote transmitter operates at a higher power level than a radiotelephone system's remote transceiver. Thus, paging service is often available where radiotelephone service is not available.
The radiotelephone system typically allows two-way communication. The radiotelephone allows the user to access the landline telephone system to send and receive two-way telephone conversations. A radiotelephone system is often limited in its scope of geographic coverage; leaving the radiotelephone user without communication service in certain areas.
Powering a portable radiotelephones creates an additional problem. A portable radiotelephone requires a portable power source, usually provided by rechargeable battery packs. A RF transmitter requires more power than a RF receiver, leaving the transmitter inoperable sooner than the receiver in a portable radiotelephone.
The use of a combination radiotelephone and paging device is a recently developed idea. Typically, the combination allows a user to choose between receiving phone calls or receiving pages, dependent only upon the users preference. It would be desirable for a combination radiotelephone and paging device to utilize a paging device's beneficial qualities of lower power consumption and broader service range to enhance the usefulness of a radiotelephone.